Adventures in Hogwarts
by Hakura mayabashi
Summary: follow the adventures of James potter, son of Hermione and Harry Potter. With his friends Rose Umphrey and Francine Delaney, he faces survival in a surprisingly normal life. (implies HHer, RLu, and DG ships)


Adventures in Hogwarts: The Miniseries  
  
Chapter 1: The Shirt of Champions, or Summed Up in a Shopping Trip  
  
It came from James Potter The putrid smell that haunts the dreams and noses of the children at Hogwarts. It was...his fathers' old shirt. "What IS that thing?" squeaked Rose Umphrey as she covered her nose with her hand. Her best male friend just shrugged. "It used to belong to my father. I found it in the attic with a couple other ones," Proudly boasted the curly-haired boy. Indeed, the baggy shirt looked like it had seen much better days. "That's...interesting" said Rose, still covering her nose." Oi! James! Rose! You won't believe what Emma sa--WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" shrieked a voice from the distance as the form of Francine Delaney came by her friends, pinching her nose and closing her eyes in disgust. "It's my dads' shirt. He said he wore this one when he defeated Voldemort for the 6th time" Again boasted James, almost swelling with pride. "What were you thinking by wearing that smelly old thing? Now we're going to be late at getting to a place in Hogsmeade that's not crowded because Blunder The Magnificent has to take off that thing before his two friends pass out" hissed Francine angrily as she glared at James with her equally blue eyes. James pale face almost turned red, meaning he was prepared to retort back, starting a fight once more with the brunette who was equally angry at him. Rose knew what to do, for she didn't want yet another fight between the two, and reason was the only way to stop it from happening. "Don't fight you two! Why don't we let James wear his shirt, and you can buy a new one Fran" said Rose meekly, hoping it would calm both their anger. Fran's face lightened up at the mentioning of shopping. "That's brilliant, Rose! Blunder here could use a little fashion sense" said Francine as she smiled cheerfully. "You agree...right James?" added Fran, emitting an ominous aura despite herself being the shortest member of their circle of friends. James was in fear, for Francine Delaney NEVER took rejection without living up to her alias of Fiery Fran. "Y...yes Fran" squeaked James, "Good then! Lets be on our way, shall we?" said Francine, dragging her two friends off for a Hogsmeade weekend to remember. Ceramic fashions, 9:59 "Fraaan! We've been shopping for hours!" Whined Rose as she carried somewhat of a mountain of cloaks, shirt, and various things. "So? The store won't end by then. Now...what do you think of this shirt, James? The green shirt would look lovely with your brown jeans, won't they" ranted Francine as she gave shirt among shirt to Rose, who sadly had to carry many because James had no spine when it came to Fiery Fran, and agreed to most of her choices. "Ceramic Fashions will be closing now" said a voice from nowhere. Suddenly, the lights went off. "okay....so we were a bit late" meekly stated Francine in the dark. James and Rose obviously were glaring at her, despite not being able to see.  
"Lets play a game...I'm bored" said Francine as she laid lazily in a bed of clothes that James was going to wear. "You wouldn't be so bored if you were helping" muttered James as he and Rose made a small lighting spell with Roses' wand as to inspect their predicament. "It's no use...I've had this happen before. The door is charmed to lock once the owner leaves, and will open when he comes back. So let's just play a game, okay?" said Fran calmly as she inspected her fingers through the dim light. "We wouldn't BE in this predicament if you didn't drag me in here" hissed James, glaring at Francine. "and we wouldn't be in here if Blunder had decided to wear a sanitary shirt" said Francine, also glaring at James. "IT WAS MY FATHER'S BLOODY SHIRT! DOESN'T THAT MEAN A THING TO YOU!?" yelled James, quite angry. "YOU ARE NOT HARRY POTTER!" yelled Francine back in rage. "Calm down!" said Rose as she tried to separate the two teenagers. And then...there was awkward silence. "How would you know my father? I've known him for 16 years" harshly whispered James, looking down to the ground. "Well....I've known him since my first year in Hogwarts, he teached DADA, right? Well Rose and I knew him very much too since we were his favorite students" said Francine as she too looked to the ground. "I didn't know that...I was one year away from going myself" stated James apologetically. "You never asked James...I'm sorry we kept that from you" added Rose as she put her hand on James shoulder. "Don't worry, Rose...Fran and I've only known each other for a year, haven't we? And I meet you during my second, so it all makes sense" said James as he smiled at Rose. Rose smiled too, and gave her friend a hug. "So...anything I don't know about you two?" said James as he smiled and got on the clothing bed with Francine.  
"Are you sure your great grand-aunt was Madame Hooch herself? THE Madame Hooch who is on the chocolate frog cards for single-handedly changing the way we make brooms after her career as a flying instructor?" said James in astonishment. Rose nodded, and pointed to her yellow eyes, "I'm not called Stormy for nothing" said Rose smiling happily. "I thought it was because you created that electrocution spell" teased James with a grin back on his face. "Who could forget that? It was so dark that you created a spell JUST to get that old lamp working" hooted Fran as she almost was close to rolling on the floor with her tittering laughter. James too chuckled, and Rose pouted. "I'm not as afraid of the dark like I was then" whined Rose as she tried her best to save her dignity from that past occurrence of 3 years ago.  
"I can't stand it!" ranted Francine as she looked at the sky that was starting to light up from the window. "What can't you stand, Fran?" tiredly commented Rose as she woke up to her friends talk. "We're going to get detention" said Francine with a pout. "Don't worry...maybe the store will open again "said Rose reassuringly to the pouting Brunette. James, being able to sleep through most things, only let out a soft snore and turned over. To the teenagers luck, the door opened, and the silhouette of the storeowner was visible. "What are you children doing in here?" said the man as he looked strangely at the children sitting in beds of clothes. James and Rose instantly got up and hugged the man and got on their knees. "We're sorry sir! Please forgive us. We'll put everything away!" said the two simultaneously. Francine, however, looked much calmer then the two.The man smiled down to the groveling teenagers, "it's alright. You three need to make it to your school anyway. I'll talk to the school, and we can work out an agreement" explained the man as he opened the door for James and Rose. Francine, however, smiled very brightly to the older man. "Good day Mr. Evans" sweetly said the girl as she curtsied (which was VERY un Fran-like) and walked out with her two friends. Mr. Evans smiled brightly and waved to the two children, and got to work on the pile of clothes. "Trouble always follows a Potter...Hermione was right" mused the man as he searched around for his glasses, and was Harry Potter again...or at least for this moment.  
  
Hogwarts: 8:15 "Some shortcut" muttered Francine as she, Rose, and James sat in detention. "okay...so I couldn't tell that the invisibility cloak caught on that nail. It's entirely that bloody cat's fault anyway" muttered the curly-haired boy. Rose sighed, for she knew they would be arguing through detention. 


End file.
